


No Commitment No Regrets

by Cyberfairie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberfairie/pseuds/Cyberfairie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull thought that he was doing the right thing by telling Dorian that he understood if the 'Vint wanted to sleep with other people.<br/>After all, they hadn't been together that long and hey, sex is sex right?<br/>Except apparently it isn't...and everything is suddenly confusing and Bull has no idea what he did wrong, let alone how to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Free Agents

Crestwood had proven interesting in more ways than one, most of them unpleasant.  The dragon, now _she_ had been one of the few good ones even if the Boss had said the Grey Warden matter had to take priority and since, at the moment, the dragon was only terrorizing ancient ruins they’d have to look at taking her out on another trip.  Actually finding their missing Grey Warden had been the second positive to the trip even if he had inadvertently led to one of the worst points of the trip.

The spy in him told Bull it wasn’t appropriate to blame Stroud for the fact that right now Dorian was sitting on the other side of the campfire flirting with Garrett Hawke.  Not that there was anything inherently wrong with Dorian flirting, it was the little glances the ‘Vint kept casting his way that were irritating him.  The ones that said Dorian wasn’t sure if he was going to end up with a face full of irate Qunari any moment and Bull was disappointed that by this point the ‘Vint didn’t know him better than that.

Sure, it’s not like either he or Dorian had been fucking anyone else in Skyhold since this, whatever it was between them started, but it wasn’t as if Bull had branded his name across Dorian’s ass.  Well, at least not with anything longer lasting than a few well-placed bite marks.  And it certainly wasn’t as if he and Dorian hadn’t had several conversations about the differences in sexual taboos between their two countries.  Mostly that the Qunari tended to have few concerning sex but plenty regarding relationships while the ‘Vints managed to fuck them both up.  Perhaps this wasn’t really about him at all, maybe it was just some of those ‘Vint morals bubbling up, like the way Dorian always slipped out of Bull’s room before the sun came up.

Deciding to make things easier on Dorian if that were the case, Bull stood and issued a cheerful goodnight to the group, telling them that he was going to get caught up on some correspondence before bed.  It wasn’t exactly a lie, the Ben-Hassrath would be interested in knowing that the Inquisition had found Stroud and that he seemed to think the calling the Grey Wardens were hearing had something to do with Corypheus.  He was still on the fence about whether his superiors would be relieved or frustrated that the battle seemed to be headed into the Western Approach.  On the positive side, that meant Corypheus was nowhere near Par Vollen.  On the negative side, there weren’t many places in the Western Approach to stash a Ben-Hassrath agent and if there was anything his superiors hated, it was being blind about a brewing event.

Bull had just finished signing his name to the last of his ‘letters’ when, to his mild surprise, Dorian entered the tent, dropping the flap down behind him.  The ‘Vint stomped over and fell onto his bedroll then began to tug at his boots, the frown on his face at odds to the man’s earlier mood.

Tucking his correspondence back into his pack, knowing that Leliana would want to read over it before it was sealed, Bull admitted, “Didn’t expect to see you tonight.”

“Well this _is_ where I sleep,” Dorian muttered, wringing water from his socks before tossing them to the ground as a lost cause and beginning to rummage through his pack.

“Just thought Hawke might offer you an alternative,” Bull shrugged, tossing a pair of his own dry socks into Dorian’s lap.

“Thank you,” Dorian smiled over at him briefly before tugging the warm wool over his toes.  “Fasta vass, why is it everywhere Evie goes it rains.  Some days I’m amazed the South doesn’t just float away entirely.”

Bull chuckled as Dorian pulled on the second too large sock, his toes wiggling as the mage sighed contentedly before looking back at Bull again.  “Now, what was this about Hawke?”

Veshedan.  For being such a brilliant man Dorian could be quite dense at times and Bull realized he was going to have to spell out exactly what he’d meant.  Strangely enough, while he could abstractly accept that sex was just sex and perhaps Dorian might want to try out another partner, having to actually verbalize his acceptance of that was not quite as simple.

“I noticed you and Hawke earlier,” Bull finally started.  “And I saw you kept looking over your shoulder at me.”

“Oh.”  Dorian’s cheeks turned a soft pink, only serving to reinforce Bull’s thoughts that the Vint felt that what he had been doing was wrong in some way.

“I just wanted you to know that I wouldn’t stand between the two of you if that was what you wanted.”

“ _What_?”  The color was rising higher on Dorian’s cheeks.

“Dorian, we’ve talked about this before.  In the Qun it is…”

“Vishante kaffas.  I know what the Qun believes.”

“I just didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable, like desiring Hawke was in any way wrong…”

“Oh for…”

“…We have no claim on each other.  You should be able to fuck who you want to fuck.”

The minute the words were out the skin at the base of Bull’s neck began to itch.  Like it did when something was about to go horribly wrong yet nothing about Dorian’s expression changed.  The hint of a smile still curled one side of his mouth and the mage’s shoulders were still relaxed, but it was somehow just _wrong_.  Bull was left wishing it was brighter in the tent, the dim light of the candle shielded the emotion in Dorian’s eyes and he’d learned long ago that Dorian’s eyes never lied. “Of course.  Perfectly reasonable.”

“Dorian?”

“I find I’m rather exhausted, good night Bull,” the mage whispered, laying down on his bedroll and turning away from Bull, every muscle in the mage’s body reinforcing the fact that Bull had been dismissed.

Bull extinguished the lantern he’d been using to write by and flopped back down on his blankets.  He wasn’t quite certain when he’d lost control of the conversation.  Well, that wasn’t exactly true, it had been when he’d been so blunt about Dorian fucking whoever he wanted to fuck.  What Bull didn’t understand was why that had offended the ‘Vint so badly.  Perhaps the he had misread the situation with Hawke and the man had turned Dorian down.  Even so, it hardly seemed like something to get worked up over.  In a keep the size of Skyhold there were any number of attractive men that Dorian could spend a little time with if he were so inclined.

Laying an arm over his eyes Bull told himself it was just the ‘Vint being prickly.  And if his stomach seemed to turn at the thought of Dorian sleeping with someone else, well, Varric had been responsible for the nug stew tonight.  He had thought it a bit gamey when he ate it.

 

 


	2. No Place to Hide

_We have no claim on each other.  You should be able to fuck who you want to fuck._

Dorian had been proud of himself for managing to not cringe when he’d heard Bull’s words.  After all it wasn’t like he’d thought what he had with Bull was some grand love affair.  Kaffas, he wasn’t even sure such a concept existed outside torrid novels.  It was just that in Tevinter when things like this ended it was typically done in a way that was easier on the soul.  A meaningful glance averted, an attempt at touch denied, a subtle change of plans that meant you ceased running in the same circles for awhile.  You didn’t just sit across a table from someone and tell them they were free to fuck someone else.

Of course this _was_ The Iron Bull they were talking about.  King of subterfuge under the guise of bluntness.  And he had been right, they had certainly spent several evenings in the tavern discussing the fact that for Qunari sex was merely another physical necessity, albeit one of the more pleasant ones.  In some ways Dorian supposed it was easier this way.  A cleaner cut if not necessarily a bloodless one.

And that was the funny thing Dorian realized as he spent the next two days riding behind Bull and Varric as their group returned to Skyhold.  Apparently somewhere in there, sometime between the cocky flirtation about conquering him and him lying boneless in Bull’s bed when the hulking warrior had done just that, he had started to, well, anticipate whatever this was between them continuing.  Which just went to prove how positively horrible he was at this sort of thing.  A few bouts of brain-melting sex and he became clingy.  With a Qunari.  Kaffas, it was amazing Bull had been as tactful as he had been.

Dorian sighed softly as the towers of Skyhold finally came into view.  Even without Garrett Hawke as a distraction, he and Stroud had broken from the group the morning after Bull’s pronouncement, it had proven a simple thing to avoid having to spend time privately with Bull for much of the return trip.  At first he had thought to see if Varric was willing to change tent assignments with him, but then he decided he didn’t want to appear _that_ affected by Bull’s words and had instead offered to stand second watch both nights.  Between getting camp setup and chatting leisurely over dinner it was easy enough to while away early evening hours, and certainly talking to Bull as part of a group wasn’t complicated.  The Qunari was still as engaging as always and if an uncomfortable silence fell, well, Varric was always willing to tell a tale.  That only left the few polite words that had needed to be spoken when Dorian woke Bull for the third watch and by that point it was a simple enough thing to feign exhaustion.

Now that they were back in Skyhold Dorian was confident he would have the time he wanted to lick his wounds privately.  As long as he stayed away from the tavern and the training yard and Evie’s quarters and the dining hall…venhedis.  Well, anyway, as long as he stuck to his corner of the library and his own room he should be able to avoid having to watch whatever liaison Bull found himself in next.

 

Two days later Dorian knew he should have known better as he listened to the familiar sound of Bull climbing the steps to the library.  Thankful for the two second notice he had that his former lover was on his way to see him Dorian buried his head in the book he held and schooled his face into careful consideration.

“Got a minute to talk?”

Dorian took a moment to lay a thin strip of leather into the book to mark his place before closing it and laying it in his lap.  “Of course, what can I do for you?”

Bull frowned, looking around the room at the scattering of mages that occupied the library.  When Dorian made no move to stand he eventually leaned his shoulder against the wall nearest Dorian and asked, “Is everything alright with you?  I’ve noticed you haven’t been in the tavern since we got back.  The Chargers are accusing me of leaving you in Crestwood as tribute for the dragon.”

Lovely, so much for licking his wounds privately.  He should have known better.  “Fine.  I’ve just been occupied with a new shipment of research material we received from the circle in Orlais.  They actually sent along a couple of Tevinter texts that aren’t complete rubbish and I’ve been rather absorbed.”

Bull’s relief was palatable, so much so that Dorian actually thought he heard a small relieved sigh come from the spy.  “Good.  I thought maybe you misunderstood the other night…”

“No, no.  No misunderstanding,” Dorian interrupted, himself shooting a quick glance around the room.

“So we’ll see you tonight?”

“Absolutely.  That is if I can finish with this text,” Dorian clarified with a pointed look at the book in his lap.  Thankfully his hand hid the title of the piece…there was no reason for Bull to know it was about alchemical potions rather than something truly useful.

“Ok, well then, I guess I’ll see you later,” Bull muttered, looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable before he settled for pushing away from the wall and heading back down the stairs.

Fasta vass.  What had he gotten himself into?  He might have been able to fool Bull for two minutes in his library but he was doubtful that with a few drinks in him the Qunari would fail to notice that Dorian was less than pleased with the change in their…arrangement.  Or worse, that he might actually find himself flirting with Bull, forcing the other man into the uncomfortable situation of having to fend him off or, perhaps the worst option, actually indulging Dorian in a pity fuck. 

Absolutely not.  Dorian had been many things to many people.  Alluring.  Mysterious.  Convenient on more than one occasion.  But he drew the line at pity.  No.  He would simply have to find a companion for tonight and fast.  After all, he had promised Bull that he would see him at the tavern, not that he would spend the evening with the Chargers.  Certainly seeing that Dorian had moved on would be enough to satisfy any lingering guilt on Bull’s part. 

The question now was where was a mage from Tevinter supposed to find a suitable date in less than four hours?  


	3. New Prospects and Old Fantasies

In the end Dorian found salvation one short flight of stairs away.  Silly of him really, he had spent the better part of an hour trying to figure out the best place to go to try to find a last minute agreeable companion.  One that wouldn’t mind that he was a mage or a ‘Vint _or_ tended to spend his days holed up in a dusty library with only Leliana’s birds for company.  Which is when the thought occurred to him.  Leliana.

Dorian could lie and say that it was a few sweet words that had won the spymaster over, but in actuality he had swallowed his pride and told her the truth.  It meant bearing a few well-meaning touches and a sympathetic look or two, but he had left the spymaster with two very important pieces of information.  One, that apparently one of Cullen’s new recruits had been seen casting some curious glances his way when Dorian had been training before their last mission.  And, almost more importantly, that while they were in Crestwood Bonnie Sims had taken on a new assistant who was not only quite buxom but also a red-head.  Leliana had suggested with a sly smile that if Dorian having a date wasn’t enough to reassure Bull that Dorian had moved on, perhaps finding Bull a companion of his own would seal the deal. 

 

Bull sat in his normal chair in the tavern, almost empty tankard before him evidence he’d been there for a bit and forced himself to chuckle at all the right parts in the conversation.  That was what he liked about the Chargers, they’d been together long enough now that he knew most of the stories and didn’t really have to pay close attention.  Which was a good thing, because tonight most of his attention was on the door at the opposite end of the tavern.  The one he kept expecting Dorian to walk through only to be disappointed time and time again when it proved to be someone other than the ‘Vint.   He told himself it wasn’t so much that he was disappointed as it just wasn’t healthy for Dorian to stay cooped up in that little nook of his for days on end.  He'd give the mage another half hour and then if he didn’t show up he’d go drag him out of his hiding place, for his own good.

Hearing a short gasp from Dalish Bull turned his attention back to the table, focusing in on conversation only to realize it was just her typical response to Rocky’s tale of the time he accidently blew the arm off the statue of Paragon Garal.  Bull shook his head slightly, he’d heard that story so many times he could probably tell it himself but he still couldn’t seem to see how anyone ‘accidently’ blew off part of an honored statue.  Then again, there were reasons Rocky was on the surface now.

“Hey Chief, something happen between you and Dorian in Crestwood?” Krem’s voice was low enough that only he and Stitches, who was sitting right next to him, heard him and Bull turned a questioning eye toward his lieutenant.

“No, why?”

“Just curious,” Krem grinned, tilting his head toward the door to the tavern. 

Turning, Bull almost fell out of his chair at the sight of Dorian stepping into the tavern.  Not so much at Dorian, though he looked good enough to eat in a set of dark blue robes trimmed in gold buckles, black leathers peeking out from beneath them to showcase his long, strong legs.  The mage’s makeup was done to perfection, gold dust highlighting those cheekbones of his and kohl making his grey eyes seem even larger than normal.  But Dorian looking impeccable wasn’t uncommon, instead it was the pair that walked in with Dorian that had surprised Bull. 

On his left arm was a tall attractive blond man, most likely one of Cullen’s from the way he carried himself even though he was dressed simply in a deep red tunic and leathers.  And on Dorian’s right was a very attractive redhead wearing an emerald green dress with assorted white gems sewn into the bodice, matching gems scattered through her hair like raindrops. 

“Friends of his?” Krem asked.

“Don’t know,” Bull admitted with a frown, continuing to watch as Dorian led the group over to one of the tables near the door rather than directly over to the Chargers.  Bull's frown grew as Dorian smiled brightly at the man and whispered a few words before leaving him to settle in at the table, finally turning toward Bull with the woman in tow.

Bull waited until the pair got closer before climbing to his feet, his own greeting having to wait as the rest of the Chargers finally caught sight of Dorian and shouted out a chorus of hellos that had the mage smiling and returning one of his own.  When the noise died down Bull finally asked, “Dorian?”

“Bull, might I introduce you to a new friend of mine?  She’s just recently joined us here in Skyhold and I thought an evening with you and the Chargers might be just the thing to help her settle in.  Cynthia Tralin may I introduce The Iron Bull.  The Iron Bull, Cynthia Tralin.”

“Pleasure to meet you Cynthia,” Bull said gracefully, accepting the woman’s hand and brushing a kiss across the back of it, all without removing his eyes from his lover.  He wasn’t certain what game the ‘Vint was playing but it was sure feeling like his lover had just pawned him off on someone.

“And you The Iron Bull.  Dorian has told me that you and your Chargers have spent time in Nevarra.  My family is from Ghislain.”

“Ah, we did some work in Churneau once.  When was that Krem?”

“Two or three years ago Chief, right before the contract in Cumberland.”

“Well, forgive me for the brief introduction, but I have other matters to attend to.  Cynthia my dear, I trust you’ll be well here with Bull.”

“Absolutely Dorian, and thank you again,” Cynthia grinned, leaning up to press a kiss to Dorian’s cheek as Bull heard her whisper, “don’t let that man of yours get away, he’s quite handsome.”

“Indeed,” Dorian admitted with an answering grin, transferring his attention to Bull only long enough to bow his head slightly in his direction before turning and walking away.

Scowling in the blonde's direction as he mulled over Cynthia's comment about him being 'Dorian's man' Bull was forced to acknowledge that it appeared Dorian _had_ actually set him up with someone, apparently to alleviate some guilt he was feeling about having a found someone he was interested in.  Bull watched as Cynthia spoke animatedly with Krem about the Harvest festival that was held in her home town and tried to tell himself it wasn't bitter to be annoyed that the thought of spending the evening with Bull had been less appealing to Dorian than spending time with some blonde he'd just met.  Unless they hadn't just met, was it possible Dorian had been interested in the man before and just felt guilty doing anything about it until now.

Ignoring the slight tug in his gut that thought brought he realized Krem was staring at him rather pointedly, nodding at the still standing Cynthia when he realized he finally had Bull's attention.  Not exactly the night he had planned but sometimes you had to play the cards you were dealt.  With a slight shrug Bull pulled up another chair next to his own and gestured for Cynthia to sit down.  “Cynthia, can I get you something to drink?”

“Please, Ferelden ale if they have it,” she asked, frowning slightly when the entire table burst into laughter.

“Ignoring them tends to work best,” Bull whispered to Cynthia before standing and heading toward Cabot for another round for the table.  Fucking figures.  No one prefers Ferelden Ale.  Not even the Fereldens.  It’s what you drank when everything else was gone.  Unless that is you’re Dorian Pavus…or apparently Cynthia Tralin.  Bull wondered if a love for horrible beer is how the pair met in the first place.

By the time he got back to the table Cynthia was fitting in with the rest of the Chargers, even Skinner was forgoing her typical ‘I should cut off your head and fit it to a pike, Shem’ glare.  And Bull had to admit, the smile she gave him as he sat her drink in front of her was stunning.  She definitely looked overdressed for the tavern, but the way she raised her tankard, ignoring the beer that spilt when they clanged together and laughed along with the rest of the team said she wasn’t pretentious.  Basically, she was exactly Bull’s type if he had to describe his type, which was why it made absolutely no sense what so ever that when she sat back in her chair and leaned lightly against him his only thought was that she was blocking his view of Dorian.

Sliding his own chair back a foot or so he was able to peer around Cynthia only to almost wish he hadn’t.  Dorian had returned to his other companion and the two of them now occupied both chairs on one side of the table.  The blonde’s arm was resting securely along the back of Dorian’s chair and he had two fingers rubbing soft circles against Dorian’s shoulder, their heads so close together they were almost touching.

“Chief!” Krem’s voice was followed by a swift kick to Bull’s shin and he turned his attention toward the smaller man with a scowl.

“What?”

“You’re growling,” Krem whispered.

Shit.  “It’s nothing.”

“Would that be like the ‘nothing’ that happened between you and Dorian in Crestwood?   Or the ‘nothing’ where each of you is sitting here with a pretty new date,” Krem hissed quietly, staring at Bull expectantly.

Bull returned the stare.  “Like I said Krem…it’s _nothing_.”

“So, Iron Bull,” Cynthia piped up from his right, breaking the stalemate between the two men.  “Tell me about your _most_ interesting contract.”

Bull chuckled, “Well, that would have to be…”

 

 

“So, how long since the two of you stopped seeing each other?”

Dorian startled as his date, Christopher, finally asked about the druffalo that had been sitting on the table all evening.  Dorian knew he’d been bad company.  Had even sprung for a second bottle of the Sun Blonde Vint-1 to try and make up for it, but that didn’t change the fact that part of his attention had been on Bull all evening.  Turning his attention fully to his companion he smiled sheepishly.  “I believe I owe you an apology.”

“Hey, the evening hasn’t been that bad.  The wine was good and when you could tear your eyes off him you actually hold a pretty decent conversation.”

“Kaffas,” Dorian mumbled, blushing slightly which only caused Christopher to laugh.

“I’m almost afraid to ask for a translation.”

“Probably better to not,” Dorian admitted.  “And to answer your question, we were never really together.  Not like that.”

“Ah, well I can’t blame you for being curious, he is a very attractive man.”

Dorian chuckled weakly.  “Yes, that he is.”

“Would it help you to know that he’s been looking this way all night?”

“Vishante kaffas,” Dorian whispered.  “No.  No, it really wouldn’t.”

“Ah, so the breakup wasn’t your choice,” Christopher acknowledged with a slight tip of his head.  “Which makes the fact that you actually brought him a date even more curious.”

“Well, it doesn’t do to look bitter now does it?”

Christopher’s laugh this time was deep and true and for a moment Dorian found himself almost wishing he was attracted to the man.  There really wasn’t anything not to like, he was articulate, funny, strong, incredibly handsome, and yet there was no spark.  Christopher leaned in closer to Dorian and whispered, “He’s watching us right now.  What do you say we give him something to think about?”

“What?”

“Well, obviously the man is an idiot for letting someone as amazing as you go.  I suggest we take this opportunity to leave together and perhaps he’ll come to realize what he’s lost.”

“You don’t have to…” Dorian started, only to break off as he caught a glimpse of Bull with his arm around Cynthia.  Christopher was right, he really didn’t want Bull to know he’d be going home alone tonight, not when Bull would so obviously be occupied himself.

“It would be my pleasure Dorian,” Christopher insisted, standing and pulling out Dorian’s chair for him.

When Dorian stood he found himself firmly tugged against Christopher for a moment, the other man pressing a kiss to the side of his neck before shifting to wrap one arm around Dorian’s waist and begin to head toward the door.  Refusing to look back at Bull Dorian allowed himself to be led from the tavern, the arm around his waist dropping the minute the door closed behind them.  Turning to look at his date face to face Dorian smiled, “Thank you for that.  Not that it will change anything, but I appreciate the illusion.”

Christopher smiled, his eyes twinkling even in the dark night.  “Well, I won’t say it was entirely selfless.  I’m kind of hoping if the fool doesn’t figure out just what he’s lost you’ll give me another chance sometime, when you’re feeling less fixated.”

Dorian chuckled, fixated was certainly the right word.  “I’m fairly certain you could do better than me.”

“And I’m fairly certain there is no one more interesting than you Dorian Pavus,” Christopher countered, leaning in to place a chaste kiss against Dorian’s cheek.  “It has been an entertaining evening.”

“Now that it has,” Dorian admitted with a small smile of his own before turning to head up the stairs toward the keep even as Christopher turned the other direction toward the barracks.

As Dorian hurried toward his room he told himself the night actually could have gone much worse, that most men would not have been nearly as understanding as Christopher about being asked out only to be ignored for most of the night.  Dorian liked that about the young officer, that even once he’d read the situation he had kept the evening light and pleasant rather than turning petulant. 

Letting himself into his room Dorian found himself wondering if, with time, he would actually be able to consider trying again.  Kaffas, it wasn’t like he was going to suddenly become celibate, but it might be nice to have someone to spend evenings with rather than just a quick tryst in a backroom somewhere.  Ignoring the small voice in his brain that said he'd already found that with Bull, Dorian kicked off his boots then threw a spark toward the fireplace, not bothering to light any of the candles as lay back on his bed and contemplated what it could be like to have someone like Christopher in his bed.

He knew the blond was muscular, had felt the man’s hands wrap around his shoulder, the press of his thigh against Dorian’s.  Working at the buckles to his robes Dorian closed his eyes and pictured strong tanned hands doing it instead, sure fingers separating metal from leather until he stood before the man in only his leathers…

 

 

Bull watched as Dorian and the tall blond stood and walked out the door, his ‘Vint letting the other man lead him from the room without even a glance backward in farewell.  Irrational as it was, Bull found himself wanting to follow the pair and put his fist through the pretty blonde’s face.  Fuck.  It made no damned sense.  He was the one who told Dorian to feel free to seek out someone else and all he wanted to do now was drag the ‘Vint back to his room and fuck him until the only name that fell from Dorian’s lips was Bull’s.

“Chief!”

“What?”

“You’re growling again,” Krem grumbled.

Shit.  Bull looked over at Cynthia, pleased to see that she just looked amused at his outburst rather than scared or irritated.  But then he’d noticed about half way through the night that the buxom redhead seemed more interested in his lieutenant than in Bull, a fact that seemed to be reinforced by the soft smile she was now shooting Krem’s way.  The same sort of smile the blond with Dorian had given him just before the pair had left the tavern.  “I’ve got to go.”

“Go?  Chief, what about…”

Bull stood, intent on leaving regardless but he was gentleman enough to at least turn to Cynthia.  “Would it be alright if Krem saw you back to your quarters?”

“Absolutely Iron Bull,” she cheerfully agreed before turning shy eyes toward Krem.  “That is if Krem doesn’t mind.”

Bull didn’t wait to hear Krem’s response before heading quickly up the stairs to his own room, letting the door shut softly behind him rather than slamming it as he wanted to.  What the fuck was his problem?  Better question, what fucking game was Dorian playing?  He said they were good today, but being ok with your lover having sex with someone else was different from having to watch three hours of foreplay masquerading as a date play out in front of you before being left to wonder what was happening now. 

Whether that blonde asshole had found the spot behind Dorian’s ear that made the mage moan or just how many of those damn buckles he had managed to get open by now.  If it was Bull he’d already have Dorian’s robes off, all that copper hued skin bared to his gaze, only the mage’s leathers still on, and then only because he liked to tempt Dorian.  Liked to take his time to trace every inch of his lover’s body with his hands and his lips until Dorian was whimpering and begging Bull to remove the leathers which would have become almost painfully tight.

Fuck, now he was hard.  With a low growl Bull sank to the edge of his bed, working off his boots and removing his brace and harness before falling back into his bed to continue his fantasy…

 

Dorian stretched languidly on his bed, the only thing between his skin and the cool silk of his bed covering were the leathers he’d left on for now.  Closing his eyes he ran his own hands over his chest, fingers curled slightly to dip into the hollows between each rib, moaning in frustration as his too short nails failed to provide the nip of pain he was craving.  Dorian realized wasn’t thinking about his date from tonight any longer, instead it was silver skin he was imagining, claws that would be just long enough to score his skin pleasantly.  Even knowing it was wrong Dorian could see it in his mind.  Bull kneeling between his legs, the Qunari’s skin glowing in the firelight, his one grey eye focused entirely on Dorian and the way Dorian's skin marked beneath his strong hands.

 

Closing his eyes Bull pictured Dorian stretched out on his bed, his wrists tied over his head with white silk that highlighted his copper skin, his grey eyes dark with need as Bull ran one hand down Dorian’s body.  Bull’s claws just lightly marking the skin from Dorian’s wrist, down his ribs all the way to his hip.  Bull could hear the low moan that would pour from his lover’s lips at the sensation, the way the mage would cant his hips toward Bull moaning again when he couldn’t quite reach him.  Using a single finger now Bull would trace a line across the top of Dorian’s leathers, his palm barely brushing the tip of Dorian’s erection and pulling another needy moan from the mage.

 

Dorian’s moan echoed through his room as he moved his hands toward the laces of his leathers.  His hips bucked up minutely as he forced his fingers to move slowly just as he knew Bull’s would.  Even the thrust of Dorian’s hips would be too fast for Bull and Dorian imagined one of warrior’s huge scarred hands pressing down on him to hold him still as the second worked the laces free.  “Please Bull,” Dorian whimpered to no one.

 

Bull moved a hand to his own cock as he pictured Dorian in his mind, his leathers finally open, cock hard and weeping as the ‘Vint shifted and muttered a string of pleas in Tevene as Bull stroked his thumb through a bit of pre-cum and brought it to his own lips.  Bull groaned into his empty room at just the thought of his lover’s taste, slightly salty and bitter and so very Dorian. 

 

Dorian slipped free of his leathers and slid his hands up the inside of his thighs before allowing one finger to brush up the underside of his cock, his finger trailing through the pre-cum already starting to pool at the top and drip down onto his stomach.  Moaning softly he brought that hand to his own mouth, wishing it were Bull here to taste him…wishing he could taste Bull.

 

Bull tugged slowly at his cock, his second hand reaching down to cup his balls as he saw Dorian shift beneath him, his hips thrusting up at Bull ever so slightly, the mage’s head dropping back with a moan.  Not quite willing to let his lover lose himself in sensation just yet Bull would shift to straddle Dorian’s chest, growling the mage’s name then moaning himself as Dorian’s grey eyes would open, pupils blown and needy.  Wrapping one hand behind his lover’s neck Bull would raise his head, enjoying the slight smirk on Dorian’s lips before they parted to accept Bull’s cock.  Another groan of need echoed through Bull’s room, his hand picking up speed as he remembered just how good Dorian’s mouth would feel on him.  Just how deep the mage could take him down before Bull would pull back and Dorian’s tongue would follow, swiping circles around his crown before swallowing Bull again.

 

A low groan slipped from Dorian as he finally wrapped a hand around his cock, his strokes firm and slow just like Bull’s would be while fingers from his second hand slipped into his mouth wishing it was Bull’s cock that was thrusting into him.  Fuck, he grew impossibly harder at just the thought of the way his lips had to stretch to accept Bull’s girth, the way the warrior’s earthy, musky scent would wrap around him, drawing a moan out of Dorian that would have Bull’s cock hardening further against his tongue.

 

Shit.  Just the thought of Dorian’s mouth wrapped around him was driving Bull quickly over the edge and he tightened his grip on himself, pulling faster and twisting his wrist slightly at the top in an imitation of Dorian’s tongue swiping around his tip, his moans filling the room as he visualized himself reaching behind him to use the same motions on Dorian’s cock, no longer trying to prolong the moment but trying to drive them both over the edge together.

 

Dorian’s moans echoed through his room as he slipped his second hand down to cup his balls, kneading them softly as he began to stroke himself faster, the image of Bull’s cock in his mouth driving him closer to completion.  He wanted it to be Bull’s fingers driving him over the edge even as his mouth pulled low groans of need from his lover.   Dorian could almost feel the pressure of Bull’s legs on either side of him, the weight of the Qunari on his chest as he continued thrusting his cock into Dorian’s willing mouth, his fingers wrapping even tighter around Dorian’s cock as his deep voice boomed out, “Now Dorian, come for me.”

“Fuck…Bull,” Dorian screamed as he arched from the bed, his come splattering against his chest as his fingers continued to slowly work over his cock, drawing out every last drop before he fell back against the bed.

 

“Dorian!” Bull cried hoarsely, his come splashing his chest and belly as he shattered.  Dropping his head back against the pillow his fingers continued slowly stoking his softening cock until the aftershocks stopped wracking his body.


	4. Stupid Knows No Borders

“You’re an idiot.”

Bull ignored his second and continued slashing at the stone with his axe, ignoring the chips of granite that flew with every swing.

“Gee, Krem, why would that be?  Well Chief, it’s like this, it’s five o’clock in the morning and some of us _are trying to sleep_!”

Bull paused at that, resting his axe on his shoulder as he turned toward his lieutenant.  “Maybe I need to start scheduling training earlier if you’re getting soft on me.”

“That’d be fine Chief, just don’t go expecting me to escort your date home the night before.”

With a low growl Bull swept the axe from his shoulder and swung it in an arch, catching the outcropping of stone at an angle that would have severed his enemy’s head had it been in combat.  Without a pause he tore the blade free and spun in a circle, shifting his grip to come at the rock from the opposite side this time, same deadly angle before changing his stance and with a spin of the blade bringing it down from over his head, straight into the top of the rock.  Breathing heavy Bull sighed.  “She wasn’t my date.  Do I look like I need the ‘Vint to find me a date?”

“Shit Chief, I thought the ‘Vint _was_ your date.”

“Qunari don’t date.”

Krem just laughed and shook his head.  “You eat together, drink together and sleep together, what the fuck would you call it?”

Tugging the axe blade free of the stone Bull winced at the gouges he saw in the edge of what had been his favorite weapon.  Shit.  He should have known better, it’s just that the practice dummies were so damned unsatisfying to hit.  Two swipes and they were kindling, wouldn’t take long to go through all of them and then Cassandra would be all over him for leaving her with nothing to attack.  With a sigh he turned to Krem.  “I’d call it eating, sleeping and fucking.”

“Bloody romantic you are.”

Both men looked up to see Sera hop down from the roof outside her bedroom window, landing on the ground in a crouch before striding toward them.  Krem nodded toward the petite blond.  “She’s got you there Chief.”

“What’s being romantic got to do with anything?” Bull grumbled, dropping the head of his axe to the ground and leaning on the end of it.

“Right now it mean you two tits are standin’ outside my window jabberin’ when us normal folk are tryin’ to sleep.”

“Chief’s just pissed ‘cause the ‘Vint had a date last night and it wasn’t with him.”

Bull growled softly, that fucking hole in the middle of his chest that he’d been trying to chop out all damn morning starting to ache again.  “I told you Cremisius, Qunari don’t date.  Even if we did, I told Dorian he was free to fuck who he wanted to fuck so…”

Bull broke off as both Sera and Krem’s mouths dropped open at the same time, confusion evident in their eyes as they looked from him to each other.  Then Sera broke out into braying laughter.  “Oi, that musta went over good with Ser Fancy Britches.”

Krem cringed.  “Oh Chief, you didn’t.”

“What?”

“Let me guess, Crestwood?” Krem ventured.

“Yes actually,” Bull admitted, swinging his axe back up off the ground and into its sheath.  Sera was still laughing like a loon and Krem looked like he was going to be sick and that feeling was back again, the one at the base of Bull’s skull that told him something bad was about to happen.

“Oh Chief,” Krem muttered, rubbing his eyes with two fingers before pinching the bridge of his nose.  “What did you say exactly?”

Bull crossed to the wooden bench that ran behind the tavern and dropped down onto the weathered planks.  “Look, Dorian had been flirting with Garrett Hawke all night and he kept looking at me like he thought I was going to go all Tal-Vashoth on him and cut the man down where he stood so I just reminded him that for the Qunari sex was sex and it was fine if he wanted to find it elsewhere.  That we didn’t have any claims on each other.”

By the time he finished speaking Sera had been reduced to falling on her ass still laughing like a crazy thing and Krem just stared at him as if he’d grown a second head.  With a small shake of his own head Krem dropped down onto the bench beside him before muttering, “I was right before…you’re an idiot.”

“You…you…oh shit, wish I’d’ve seen that,” Sera finally managed to get out over her laughter.

Bull’s low growl sobered Sera in a hurry but Krem just punched Bull’s shoulder.  “That crap doesn’t work with me and you know it.  At least that explains Dorian bringing you a date last night.”

“Wait…wait, Dorian brought _you_ a date?” Sera crowed.  “I picked the wrong night to visit with Quizzy.”

“Told you it wasn’t a date Krem.”

Krem chuckled.  “You’re right Chief, she wasn’t a date.  She was Dorian Pavus’ way of saying ‘fuck you’.”

“ _What?_ ”

“You may not have meant to but by telling Dorian you had no claim to him you were basically telling him you were through with him.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“And I’m telling you that for someone like Dorian, coming from Tevinter, that’s what he heard.  Introducing you to Cynthia was just him making sure you got the message that he understood.”

“Fairly certain having to watch that pretty boy of Cullen’s fawn over him all night drove that point home,” Bull growled, fingers curling around the edge of the bench so tightly that pieces snapped off.

“Thought you said you didn’t care who he fucked.”

Veshedan.  That hollow spot in his chest was threatening to steal his last breath and with a low roar of denial Bull rose from the bench, pulling his axe out and attacking the pile of nearby stone.  Again and again he struck, ignoring the chips that were peppering his body and drawing flecks of blood he worked through his series of attacks without even trying to pretend the blonde from last night wasn’t who he was visualizing attacking.  He wasn’t sure what pissed him off more, that the man would dare to touch Dorian or that Dorian would invite the touch.  Either way…

“’e didn’t though,” Sera’s voice finally penetrated his haze and Bull stopped his axe mid-swing, spinning on the archer with a glare.

“What?”

“Ser Fancy Britches, passed him on the way back to the tavern.  ‘e was alone.”

“But he left…”

“His date blond, all officer-y like even in normal clothes?”

“Yeah, that was him,” Krem offered.

“He was headed to the barracks last I saw,” Sera admitted, pointing in their direction.

Krem started laughing, only trying to stifle it when Bull started growling again from deep in his chest.  “Sorry Chief, it’s just that I think Dorian outplayed you.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Means Ser Fancy Britches went to a lot of trouble to make it clear that ‘e don’t care if you want ‘im…”

“Which probably means that it matters a great deal.”

Bull just shook his head.  “Why is it you humans have to complicate everything?”

Krem sighed before shooting Bull a sympathetic look.  “Let’s put it this way Chief.  Why didn’t you fuck Cynthia last night?”

“Wasn’t interested,” Bull answered petulantly.  It wasn’t the exact truth but he was hoping…

“Cynthia, Bonnie’s new girl?” Sera asked.  “Red head, tiddies out to here…”

“Yeah, that’s her,” Bull admitted.

“Exactly.  She’s basically everything you like all wrapped up with a pretty little bow and she couldn’t even hold your attention for five minutes.  Why was that?”

Fuck.  Krem was like a mabari with a damned bone and Bull found himself growling, “Because I don’t want to fuck anyone but Dorian.  There, is that what you wanted to hear?”

“So him basically saying you were free to fuck other people by throwing Cynthia your way…”

“Awwww, shit,” Bull whispered, it was like having all the same pieces to a puzzle you’d put together before, but suddenly having them fit together differently to make a new picture.  He didn’t want to be fucking anyone but Dorian and, if he was right, Dorian felt the same way and Bull had basically told him the exact opposite, that he could be replaced by anyone.  “I’m an idiot.”

“ _That’s_ what I’ve been telling you Chief.”

Sliding his axe back into its sheath Bull just frowned at his second, ignored the fact that Sera was laughing again and stalked past them toward the keep.

The only good thing about being up before the sun was that there was no having to chase down the ‘Vint and as Bull took the last few steps to Dorian’s room he realized something.  He’d finally have a chance to see what Dorian looked like first thing in the morning.  Oh, he’d seen him wrecked after a good ‘bout of sex and he’d watched him gather his clothes and slip out after those nights before the sun could rise, but he’d never seen him all soft and bed-headed.  Even when they shared a tent the ‘Vint always managed to sleep turned away from him and since Bull was inevitably the first one up in the morning when Dorian finally appeared he was always perfectly groomed and ready to face the day.  Bull had thought about just lazing around the tent one morning just to catch Dorian in that early morning state but somehow it had felt a bit like stalking and he’d told himself the ‘Vint would come around with time.

To be honest, the fact that he had actually spent time thinking about such a thing should have been a big red flag to Bull long before now that his feelings for Dorian were moving beyond that of just someone to fuck.  Krem was right, he was an idiot.  Now he just had convince a stubborn ‘Vint of that fact.

 

 

Dorian startled when the pounding on his door began, scowling in that general direction before slapping a pillow over his head, determined to ignore it.  He had no plans with Evelyn today and anyone else could just come back later.

“Come on Dorian, I know you’re in there,” Bull’s voice rang out through the closed door as loud as if he’d been standing right next to the bed and Dorian groaned.

“Go away.”

“Open up or I’ll take down the door.”

“You wouldn’t...” Dorian started only to realize that of course he would.  Fasta vass, why did he always fall for the crazy ones?  Oh, no, no, no, he thought to himself as he sat bolt upright in bed.  He hadn’t _fallen_ for anyone.  Falling for someone was stupid and useless and absolutely not…

“Not standing out here all day Dorian.”  Now Bull’s voice was softer, holding a hint of humor, and Dorian could imagine the smile that would be on the warrior’s face.

Ok, so maybe he’d fallen for him a little bit, but he could get over it.  Right?  Sighing heavily, Dorian grabbed for his leathers, shoving his legs in and tightening the laces as he stumbled to the door.  The snarled greeting he had planned stalled in his throat as Bull’s eye darkened the moment he caught sight of Dorian and sudden his own mind was revisiting his fantasy from the night before.  Knowing he should be grabbing a robe or demanding Bull come back another time Dorian found himself pinned there, his hand curled around the edge of the door as Bull looked him slowly up and down.  Only when Bull’s lips curled in a broad grin did Dorian finally find his own voice.  “Surprised to see you up and about this morning, Cynthia must be disappointed.”

That wiped the smile off the warrior’s face, but it was Dorian who felt its loss, wishing he’d kept his mouth shut.  Bull took a step closer, one hand reaching toward Dorian but stopping short of touching him.  “We need to talk.”

The look in Bull’s eye told Dorian he wasn’t going to be put off and with a soft sigh Dorian acquiesced and took a step back into the room, letting Bull enter.  Closing the door behind the Qunari Dorian was suddenly struck by the dual realizations that Bull had never been in his room before and just how small the space seemed with him in it.  Gesturing toward the pair of high-backed chairs he had sitting before the fireplace Dorian waited until Bull headed toward one before grabbing his robe from last night and quickly fastening a couple of the buckles.  “So, what exactly is so urgent we needed to discuss it before breakfast?”

If Dorian didn’t know any better he’d almost swear that the look Bull shot him was embarrassment, which was absolutely impossible because Dorian didn’t think Bull had ever been embarrassed about anything in his life.  It only made things even stranger when Bull wouldn’t look at him, instead choosing to stare at the banked fire.  Slipping into the remaining chair Dorian tossed a spark toward the fire, feeling it roar back to life, though his attention remained on the man before him.  “Bull?”

“Krem and I were talking this morning…”

“ _This_ morning?  Bull, the sun is barely up, what on earth is going on?”  Dorian was unable to keep the small note of confusion from his tone, nothing about this conversation was making sense.

Bull continued staring at the now roaring fire for several long moments before admitting, “I think I handled the situation in Crestwood poorly.  I don’t think that you…”

“Fasta vass,” Dorian muttered, springing from his own chair to pace as far away from Bull as possible.  Which was nowhere near far enough.  At this moment, all of Thedas wouldn’t be enough.  He should have followed his first instincts and remained in bed.  “I very much got the picture Bull, we really don’t need to go over it again.”

“But that’s the thing, I don’t think you could have.  I didn’t understand it myself then, but seeing you last night…”

“Kaffas, is that what this is about?  I told you I understood.  I hope you and Cynthia…” Dorian broke off, choking on the last word and suddenly feeling like he couldn’t breathe.  Moving toward the one window in his room he pulled open the drapes, fingers fidgeting with the tassels as he tried to calm himself.  This was ridiculous.  They had had sex and now they weren’t.  He didn’t understand why Iron Bull had this need to continuing beating an obviously dead horse but he would let Bull have his say and then the man would leave and he could go back to bed and pretend this entire confusing morning hadn’t happened. 

“I didn’t sleep with Cynthia, Dorian,” Bull whispered, his voice startling Dorian only a second before Bull’s hands landed on his shoulders.

Fuck, but the man could move like a ghost when he wanted to.  Which meant that he probably wasn’t wearing his brace, Dorian always noticed the brace, except it wasn’t his job to notice that any longer…wait, what had Bull said?  “What?”

“I didn’t sleep with Cynthia last night Dorian, how could I when all I could think of all night was that blonde with his hands all over you,” Bull’s voice got deeper near the end, his fingers tightening slightly against Dorian’s shoulders.

Dorian bristled, his skin tingling as his magic threatened.  “Is this supposed to please me in some way?  Knowing you didn’t fuck her because you were jealous of _Christopher_?”

“Don’t need to know his name,” Bull growled, the sound reaching Dorian not only through his ears but straight to his chest from Bull’s.  “And yes I was jealous of him.  But mostly I didn’t fuck her because you’re the only one I’m interested in taking to my bed.”

Dorian snorted but didn’t respond, his fingers shifting from the tassels to grip the window ledge, knuckles white with tension.  He felt Bull’s chin brush against his neck, the heat of Bull’s breath against his ear as the warrior continued, “I didn’t fuck her because I’d rather spend the night with my own hand and fantasies of you than settle for anyone else.”

Dorian’s low groan echoed through the small room, the thought of them both spending last night alone doing things not only to his libido but also, perhaps more dangerously, to his heart.  “Bull, I didn’t…”

“I know, Sera told me,” Bull admitted, his voice still a low purr in Dorian’s ear.

Confused, Dorian finally spun to face his lover.  “ _Sera?_  Been busy this morning haven’t you?”

“Didn’t sleep well last night,” Bull admitted with a sheepish grin.  “Might have woke them up this morning training.”

For the first time Dorian took in the various nicks and cuts that were scattered across Bull’s chest, his own brows knitting together as he reached out to touch one.  “What exactly were you training with?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Bull insisted with a shake of his head, one of his hands coming up to cup the side of Dorian’s cheek.  “What matters is that I was rather bluntly informed that I had told you I didn’t want you in Crestwood.  Which couldn’t be farther from the truth.”

Dorian knew he should probably move away, but Bull’s hand was so warm against his skin and the warrior’s one eye was regarding him with an affection he wasn’t sure he’d seen before.  “I don’t understand, then why…”

“You kept looking at me when you were talking to Hawke like you thought I was going go storming through the fire to attack Hawke at any moment and I didn’t want you to feel that way.  To think that I was some crazy jealous fool or, more importantly, that you were doing something wrong.”

“Oh Bull,” Dorian chuckled, somewhat amazed that his Ben-Hassrath lover could have read the situation so very, very wrong.  “I hate to disappoint you but I wasn’t flirting with Garrett Hawke.”

“What?  Then why the guilty looks?”

Dorian could feel the blush spread across his cheeks even before Bull reached out to trace over the color with his thumb.  “Fasta vass.  If you must know, Hawke was teasing me about being domesticated.  Said I hadn’t taken my eyes off you all night and I didn’t really want you overhearing him.”

Dorian could almost believe the embarrassment he felt was worth it to see the smile that curled Bull’s lips, his one expressive grey eye beginning to twinkle mischievously.  “So, was he right?”

“Are you accusing me of having a single domestic bone in my body?” Dorian countered with an arched brow.

“Awww, come on.  Could be kinky, I could find you an apron, you could have dinner waiting…”

“Don’t make me scorch your horns…”

“Ok, we’ll leave domesticity to the Boss and her Commander,” Bull laughed, ignoring Dorian’s ineffectual shove at his chest in favor of dipping his head down to steal a quick kiss before leaning back far enough to regard Dorian thoughtfully.   “Maybe we could try out the whole no dating other people part though.”

The seriousness in Bull’s expression knocked the air from Dorian’s chest, and he had to swallow a couple times before he could manage to reply.  “I didn’t think Qunari dated.”

“Yeah, well, for you I’ll make an exception.”

Dorian knew he should probably say something but somehow he couldn’t seem to get a thought to form in his head let alone work itself out past the knot in his throat.  He knew the moment Bull read his silence wrong, all traces of humor falling from the Qunari’s expression to be replaced with remorse.  “I’m sorry Dorian, I should have been more cautious with what I said.”

“Bull, it’s alright.  Really.  I suppose I could have not jumped to conclusions,” Dorian countered, dropping his head down to rest against Bull’s chest.  “Kaffas, I set you up on a date.”

Bull chuckled.  “Krem said that wasn’t a date, more of a ‘fuck you’ really.”

Dorian couldn’t help but laugh as he realized that was exactly what it had been.  “I suppose it was.”

“Krem sends his thanks though,” Bull added, smiling when Dorian head shot up to give him him a questioning look.  With a shrug he admitted, “Turns out Krem was more her type.”

“Thank the Maker for small favors,” Dorian chuckled, only to sober before continuing, “I spent all of last night imagining you with her.”  
  
“Dorian,” Bull’s soft growl was the only warning before the warrior’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist and pulled him onto his toes.  In contrast to the sudden movement Bull’s lips were slow to press against his own.  A soft kiss dropped at one corner of his mouth, then the other before Bull nipped lightly at Dorian’s lower lip.  Opening to his lover was instinct, and the moment the familiar flavor of Bull hit his tongue, all spice and citrus, Dorian moaned.  The sound swallowed as Bull deepened the kiss, tightening his hold on Dorian as though he’d never let him go.

So close, they’d come so close to losing this, and Dorian found himself fighting back darker emotions even though his heart was light.  As if he could hear Dorian’s thoughts Bull pulled back from the kiss to rest his forehead lightly against Dorian’s.  “Turns out mouthy ‘Vints who don’t take my shit are more my type.”

“Is that so?” Dorian whispered against Bull’s lips before reaching up to tug at Bull’s horns, pulling him down for another kiss.  Wrapping his legs around Bull’s waist Dorian pressed a string of kisses across Bull’s jaw, licking his way up his neck until he could nip at his earlobe.  “I tend to prefer the strong handsome Qunari types that know when to shut up and drag me off to bed for amazing makeup sex.”

A sound somewhere between a moan and a growl poured from Bull as he held Dorian close and covered the distance to the bed in only a couple of long steps.  “I like the way you think Kadan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank Dichotomous_Dragon for being such a wonderful beta and encouraging me in all my odd ideas for plots. Thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> Also, I can be found on Tumblr at Cyber-Fairie


End file.
